bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bionicle Reviews Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Wiki Logo Logo Finalized: Hope You like it, Made by -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Main Page It's clear that you simply copied my work on The Bionicle Wiki for your new Main Page layout. I put a lot of time and effort into getting that, and I don't appreciate you just copying it. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 13:33, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Daiku, I beleive you are a user who is perfectly capable of sorting this out. Complaining is begining to become my first impression of you. Why don't you just do something about it instead of sitting back in your chair, complaining until someone does somethng! I thought we sorted this whole plagiarism stuff! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Linking Matoro1 has completed all the requirements I set for a link on The Bionicle Wiki; congratulations, you have a spot on our Community Portal. This should bring more users here. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 20:11, 8 March 2009 (UTC) A couple of ideas popped into my head I've got a few ideas on making your wiki better and more accessible. These just kind of came to me over the past couple days. The best way to get more people here is to focus more on the review aspect of your wiki, so here's a few things you could do: # Put a link on an article's page to it's review page (or pages, in some cases) so it's easier to go from reading about Gresh to writing a review of him without having to search for it. # Move your review pages from, say Gresh Reviews to Gresh/Reviews. That way, it would make it a subpage of the Gresh page, and there'd be a link in the top-left corner of the page that would go straight to Gresh. It'd also make it easier to do programming tricks with names and stuff. # Add a poll at the top of each review article, with five options, relating to how many stars you'd give it. For example, a poll with "What do you think about this set?" with five options: "Love it!" "It's pretty good" "It's okay" "It's not that good" and "I hate it!" That way, even if readers don't want to write a complete review, they can give it a quick review. I'm not completely sure how the Poll function works, but I'm pretty sure that if you manually write it in at the top of each review page, it'd make each a separate poll. It'd be a bit of work, but I'm positive it'd be worth it if it works out. If you needed any help on coding or anything for these ideas, I'd be glad to help you out. And, as always, whether or not you accept any of these is up to you guys. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 01:02, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Good ideas. I will think about it. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 04:42, 2 April 2009 (UTC) We are already doing 1 on some review pages, 2 sounds good and three is just pure genious! At the bottem of the page say, We want your opinion, can you please vote on this poll so we know what you think. Poll, Blah Blah Blah. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 04:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I'd personally put it on the top of the page so you see it when you first go to the page, for people who don't feel like reading all the reviews. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 20:17, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Yea good Idea!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 18:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm on Spring Break this week, and I have absolutely nothing to do, so if you want me to get started on some of this stuff, I can. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:00, 11 April 2009 (UTC)